Fairy Tail's Next Gen Now
by Blue Stars 99
Summary: After being thrown back in time, 17 year old Nashi Dragneel and her teammates witness the biggest fights and most memorable moments in Fairy Tail history.


"Nashi!" I heard Dad yell at me from downstairs. I sighed as I lay in bed not wanting to get up. It was Saturday after all, why did I have to wake up so early? Oh that's right, I'm a dragon slayer legacy which means early morning training with Dad.

I eventually climbed out of bed and trudged over to the dresser where I looked in the mirror. My spiky pink hair practically stood on edge and my dark brown eyes were bloodshot and dry. Why did mornings have to be so horrendous? I thought to myself as I brushed through my mad hair.

Once my hair was brushed and tamed to it's usual level of crazy, I made my way to my closet. Not bothering to look inside, I pulled out my usual outfit. A yellow tank top with a white pair of shorts along with a red sash around my waist. I slipped on my brown fingerless gloves and my tall brown boots that came to my knees. My denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up was next. Last but not least, my signature white bandana was wrapped around my neck.

Taking one final look in the mirror I was satisfied with my look. I pushed open the door to my room and raced down the stairs two at a time. Dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

He had my spiky pink hair and coal black eyes. The jagged scar on his right cheek made him seem more mature than he was. He wore a dark blue coat that was almost black and a white scarf. He gave me a fanged smile which I tried to return in my tired state.

"Stay up to late sleepy head?" He joked.

"You could say that." I said through a yawn.

"Maybe we need to set a new curfew."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Dad I'm 17, I don't need a curfew." Natsu smirked and pushed the front door open. I followed him outside into the brisk dawn. The air was cold making me wish I could go back inside to the comfort of my warm bed.

"Alright, you know the drill." Natsu stated. "Last one to the clearing has to make breakfast."

"You're on!" I shot.

Four hours later

I groaned as I flipped another pancake on the pan. I can't believe I lost... Again. Training this morning was hard enough. I've more than mastered the basics of my dragon slayer magic, but Dad's trying to teach me something new. I just can't seem to get the hang of using dragon force.

I looked up just as mom walked into the kitchen. Her blonde hair fell around her jaw line and her chocolate brown eyes were full of energy. She wore a blue shirt and white pants along with her belt and key ring. She brushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"So you lost today." She cooed. I looked down at the plate of pancakes and handed them to her.

"Yeah," I said solemnly. I felt another hand ruffle my hair from behind me.

"She almost beat me." Natsu laughed. Lucy leaned over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. I cringed and flipped another pancake.

"Gross," I muttered.

"Oh you think that's gross." Natsu said mischeviously. Before I knew what was happening, Dad was pulling me into a bear hug. He kissed my face over and over again as I tried to break free from his grip.

"Dad stop!" I shout. My words are lost as he continues to tickle and kiss me. I eventually break free from his hold and run into my bedroom. Once I am safe behind my locked door, I relax. I quietly creep over to the tiny hammock hanging by my bed and peer over the edge. Inside was my lifelong pal, Kali.

Kali, my cat like exceed, was drooling out of the side of her mouth. Her orange tabby fur was messy and her red bandana fell over her white stomach.

"Kali." I cooed, trying to gently wake her up. Kali didn't move, I shook her hammock. Nothing.

"KALI! WAKE UP!" I shout loudly into her ear. Kali's eyes shot open, she sat up in her hammock a little too abruptly causing it to spin and dump the poor cat on the floor.

"Ouch." She moaned, her face muffled by the floor. I giggled at the sight

"Come on Kali, you're missing breakfast."

"Ugh, who made it? You or your dad?" She said through the floorboard.

"I did actually." As soon as the words left my lips, Kali was racing out my door to the kitchen. "Seriously Kali!" I shake my head and follow her trail to the kitchen. I find her eating the last pancake.

"Hey!" I yell. Kali looks up at me with innocent eyes.

"What?" She says sweetly.

"Don't play dumb with me cat! That's my pancake and you know it!"

Kali shoves the pancake in her mouth.

"What pancake?" She asks with a mouthful. I can still see the pancake in her half open mouth.

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Aw, I hate you too."

I roll my eyes at the orange tabby. She can be a pain sometimes, but she's my pain. We give each other a friendly smile and all is forgiven.

"Come on, I'll just grab a bite on the road." I grab my olive green knapsack and head out the door, Kali follows behind me on her wings. Mom and Dad have already left, leaving me to lock up the house.

"I forgot," Kali voices. "Where are we going?"

"Oshibana Town. They need help driving a few bandits out of town."

"When will we be back?"

"Hopefully the day after tomorrow."

As i turn the final lock, I'm all set to start the day down the barren path. I've walked this path a thousand times before. It leads straight to the city, more importantly it leads to fairy tail, but today I'm not going to fairy tail. Kali and I are on a mission.

2 days later

I give a big fanged grin as i push the large doors of Fairy tail open. "We're home!" Kali and I announce loudly to the guild hall. The guild lets out a cheer, raising beer glasses and signifying the guild salute.

I hear Dad from the back yell, "Yeah that's my baby girl!"

"Thanks Dad!" I yell across the hall.

"Don't change the subject flame brain!" Uncle Gray yells. I hear the sounds of fighting as snarky comments fly out of their mouths. I giggle and make my way to the bar. Kali and I plop a seat on the stools, exhausted from our trip. Mira slides a drink my way and gives me a wink. I smile as Kali gives me kitten eyes, begging for me to buy her food.

"Hey Mira, can I get some food for Kali down here." I call out.

"Sure thing Nashi!"

I spin around in my stool and walk over to the request board. Taking another sip of my drink, I eye the requests. Suddenly, I feel a slap on my shoulder causing me to almost spit out my drink. I turn around to throw a punch when I realize it's Storm Fullbuster.

"Already looking for another job?" He cracks. I roll my eyes and take another drink.

"Storm, your shirt."

The navy haired boy looks down, horrified by the fact that he has misplaced his shirt yet again. "Oh come on! I just got that shirt!" He rushes off to find his shirt, leaving me alone at the request board.

I notice requests for finding lost items, running out bandits, lifting curses, etc. Then one catches my eye, the The root of all problems! It is titled. I carefully read the request to myself, it doesn't make sense.

"Find us another job?" Kali asks with a mouthful of food.

"Not yet." I say. I grab the paper that I was looking at. "Does this make any sense to you?" I hold the paper for Kali to read.

Kali reads the paper to herself. "Nope."

"It says something about the root of all problems. I don't get it."

"Look there's a spell on it. Maybe we should read it and find out."

"Are you crazy!" I snatch the paper out of her paws. "Remember that story Aunt Erza used to tell us. The last time someone pulled a stunt like that, the entire guild ended up switching bodies!"

"That was a long time ago. Besides it says that it'll take us to the place of the root of ALL problems. You hear that Nashi, ALL PROBLEMS!"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Nashi, where's your sense of adventure?"

I think for a minute, debating whether it not I should read the spell. Looking back at the paper, the reward for even going there is 90,000 jewel.

"I don't know Kali, the root of all evil sounds like a rough place to go. Maybe we should take backup." Just then a heart stopping shout rang throughout the guild hall.

"Nashiiiiiii!" My heart stopped.

"Uh oh." Kali muttered. I quickly shove the paper into my knapsack and turn around, my face as white as Mirajane's hair. I see my father storming in my direction, angry and fuming.

"Heeeyyy Dad..." I stammer. He folds his arms at me.

"Something you wanna tell me young lady?" He asks sternly. At this point the guild hall is silent and staring at the two pink haired dragon slayers.

"I love you?" I say trying to cute my way out of the situation. Dad furrows a brow at me.

"You went on a mission alone?"

"No, Kali was with me the whole time."

"That's funny, because I seem to recall telling you that this mission was too dangerous for the two of you to go alone. I also seem to recall you telling me that you had real backup."

"Yeah, that was a complete and utter lie."

"You also lied to me about location. You didn't say anything about Oshibana Town!"

"I didn't lie about that! I avoided certain truths in order to manipulate your decision." I smirked.

Dad didn't like my attitude. He stared and growled at me like an animal for a full minute.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

I was boiling with anger. I clenched my fist until my knuckles turned white. I was in trouble because I successfully completed a mission on my own? That's not fair! I voiced this opinion to my father.

He said nothing despite my furious state of mind.

"Dad, I can go on missions by myself!"

"You could, but you won't." His voice is stern and cold.

"Oh yeah," I spat. I pull open my knapsack and grab the flyer with the spell. "Watch me." I begin to read the spell. "Oh te kamus la, ni barro kay lee tah. Insignia mei la ko rah ni barro la!" I smirk as a magic circle appears on the floor under my feet. Kali grabs hold of the red sash around my waist as I begin to fall through the floor boards.

"Nashi!" Dad yells. What am I doing! Fear suddenly settles over me as I realize what I've done. Dad grabs my hand in an effort to pull me out of the circle. "I've got you baby!" He says through gritted teeth. I try to pull myself out but my hand slips from my father's grasp.

I hear Kali scream and we're falling through darkness. The last thing I see is the terror on my father's face as I sink through the magic circle.


End file.
